How can you be gay?
by Kurogitsune
Summary: How can Kyle even be gay when he barely shows any homosexual tendencies and actually like girls! Kyle finds that he is more of a heterosexual than a homosexual.


''S-stan,'' Kyle said to his 'Super Best Friend' as he stared him dead in the eye and couldn't help but look more into it.

''Hey, Kyle,'' Stan waved at him and felt Kyle stare on him, Stan backed up seeing as this was awkward. What the hell did Kyle even want to begin, with.

''Look… I mean, thank you for coming out here today. I had to tell you something and I just knew I had to confess.'' A flustered Kyle said to Stan.

''Sure, dude, no problem for my best friend in the whole world,'' Stan laughed, awkwardly. He still felt a bad vibe all of a sudden from this conversation.

Since it was during lunch and had a certain amount of time, Kyle decided it was best to tell Stan something, alone. He needed to say this.

Kyle let out a deep sigh and begin to talk in a fast manner, rambling on, hoping Stan didn't hear him, ''IthinkImgayandinlovewithyou!''

''Come again. I'm so sorry, but I did not hear you very well…..''

Kyle sighed once more. He knew it wouldn't be so easy, ''Stan, you're my best friend dude and I think I'm gay for you.''

Stan laughed at the joke of his best friend until he saw how serious Kyle was and stopped.

''Are you for real? You have feelings for me? '' Stan covered his mouth, trying to force in the puke from his recent lunch he just ate and unable to handle the news.

''See dude… I knew it! I knew you would reject me. I am so sorry for bringing you out here to tell you this.'' Kyle look down, deepened saddened.

''No! It's just… you…. gay? Dude, what the fuck are you, trying to pull?'' Stan laughed at Kyle and rested one of his hands on the nearby locker in the hall.

''What the fuck is so funny? I confess to you and this is what you do, laugh at me?!'' Kyle shouted in anger.

''Um... are you really sure you're gay? I mean let's think about it for a second. I am much more emotional than you and even I am not gay. Do you remember that time when I was 10 and said I loved you? It was in a brotherly way and you turned to me, wondering what you heard was correct. It shows that you weren't even interested in me even if you didn't know you were gay, do you also remember in 3rd grade? When you liked that girl, Rebecca and were too shy to even talk to her? I hope you didn't forget because a gay guy wouldn't even enjoy kissing a girl. Or not let forget when you thought Nichole was hot and wanted to date her. '' Stan explained to him.

''Bro, I love you and all, but for a guy who shows more heterosexuality than homosexuality, you don't even seem to be gay… at all. I just find it weird how you were interested in girls and now gay. Even by chance if you did love me you'd be bi at best and why love me, anyway? We're best friend. You don't love me in that way or did you forget?''

Kyle just stood there, taking in everything Stan said. He did have a point after all. When they were kids he only saw Stan as a friend, but that was the point. They were kids.

''We were kids, Stan! Even too young to know what our sexuality was and now we are all at least 16 years old.''

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit he was used to. ''I understand that, but it was just months ago that you accidentally kissed Bebe and now you're going out. What the fuck happened to you, geez!'' Stan exclaimed.

''You are absolutely right. I am straight and not gay… I have no idea why I ever thought I was. It does make no sense and I might be bi at best if I did love you. For fuck sake! I even thought those photo-shopped pictures of the girls in 4th grade was smoking hot and enjoyed it. ''

Stan patted him on his back and smiled at him, ''Good to see you back. Now you should go get some lunch since it's almost over. Come on and let's go.''

Kyle also smiled and wrapped his arm around Stan necked. ''Yeah, I heard they're serving pizza. We should get there before Cartman fat ass eats it all.''

Stan and Kyle laughed at his own joke while walking down the halls.

''By the way, what made you think you were gay?'' Stan asked Kyle.

''I have no idea. Probably because the writer is tired of all this yaoi shit between us,'' He shrugged.

Stan stopped and looked at Kyle, eyes wide open, ''D-d- did you just break the fourth wall? Dude, not cool at all!''

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed people like to make Stan and Kyle gay for each other. Actually, that's an understatement since apparently the whole town of South Park is gay. It's believable for maybe one or two pairings (which I doubt will ever happen) but every fucking male character in South Park ends up gay? What in the fuck. This just me venting out my anger on this yaoi crap. Not like I can do much about it...<strong>


End file.
